Surprise Visit
by Harpiebird
Summary: Sam/Sarah. Sarah is at another of her father’s Auction parties, only someone shows up for a surprise.


**Surprise Visit**

**Summary:** Sarah is at another of her father's Auction parties, only someone shows up for a surprise. Sam/Sarah.

**A/N:** I needed something to take my mind of my stupid computer… so here's a Sarah/Sam fanfic for you fans!

Italics are thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything!

--

_Well… this is boring._

Sarah Blake thought silently as she listened her father go on and on about a painting with his business partners. Usually she didn't mind being at her father's parties, but at the moment she couldn't stand listening to her father's half interested voice about the painting. Sarah glanced over to the woman that her father was talking to; Mrs. Connors looked really pleased with what she was hearing. _Another deal, then,_ Sarah thought sullenly.

_Stop it…_ Sarah scolded herself. _Stop moping around, smile! Come on!_

But for the life of Sarah, she couldn't. She hadn't heard from Sam in two weeks, which was starting to worry her. Disaster thoughts flew past her mind every time she thought about how long he hadn't spoken to her. Had he forgotten all about her? Did something happen to him? Was he dead? Besides these, she had a nightmare last night that he needed her. But she didn't know where he was, or how he was because he hadn't answered his phone.

Sarah shook her head to get the thoughts out of it. I don't need this right now… Sarah looked up and saw a waiter pass by with two glasses filled with champagne. But it passed by too quickly for Sarah to grab a glass.

Sighing, Sarah slumped against the wall behind her. Dropping her gaze, she watched the feet of her father's and Mrs. Connors, along with anyone else's who walked past. Sarah watched as a pair of black shoes walked towards hers.

"Hello," greeted a new but familiar voice. _Really familiar,_ Sarah thought, before she looked up to meet the man. She nearly fainted at what she saw.

_Sam?_ Sarah's mind raced with questions, but she could barely stop smiling. Sam was looking at her with a smile just as big as hers.

"You look familiar… do I know you?" asked Daniel Blake, making Sam turn to him.

"Oh, I-" Sam started, before Sarah interrupted.

"Dad! This is my guest for the evening; he's my friend, Sam Winchester." Sarah said, quickly, grabbing Sam's hand. She then looked towards Mrs. Connors, "Sam this is Mrs. Connors, she's a friend of the family."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Connors, Mr. Blake," Sam said politely, with a smile in both Sarah's father's direction and Mrs. Connors'.

Daniel didn't like how Sarah introduced Sam, not one bit. _She makes it sounds like he's more then just a friend,_ and that thought, Daniel glared at Sam.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sam," Mrs. Connors stated with a knowing smile as she glanced their nervous smiles, "Daniel, let's find something to drink... You don't need Sarah to sale this painting, I'm already buying it." Mrs. Connors winked in the young couple's direction as she led Daniel away.

Sarah laughed before she turned her attention to Sam. Sam smiled at her; Sarah frowned and hit his arm, causing Sam to frown. "What was that for?"

"For worrying me! You haven't answered your cell in like a week!" Sarah said, she could feel tears build up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "You better make the explanation good, Sam."

Sam's frown softened as he pulled her in his arms. "Sorry, Dean and I were hunting a few ghosts in Jim Thorpe, PA. And I didn't contact you sooner because I wanted to surprise you."

Sarah smiled, "Well, consider myself surprised… now didn't you forget something?" Sarah tilted her head with a smile.

"Yeah… I think I did," Sam said with a small laugh, before he leaned in and gave a very passionate and long-waited kiss on Sarah's lips. She moaned softly as she deepened the kiss.

A few minutes passed, before Sarah finally broke the kiss, although reluctantly. "I've missed you…"

"I've missed you too," Sam said with a smile, while giving Sarah another kiss – only one much shorter. Sarah frowned slightly, making Sam chuckle. "Want to get a drink?"

Sarah smiled slyly, "Are you trying to pick me up, sir?"

Sam laughed, "Is it working?"

Sarah pretended to think, "Maybe…"

"Hmm…" Sam said thoughtfully with a huge smile, "I think I might have the trick to get you."

"Oh really? And with what?" Sarah said with a smile._ I missed him, so much._ Sarah thought, watching him.

"With this," Sam said pulling Sarah even closer to him and kissed her with a whole lot of passion, making her feel like she was flying. Exactly how their first kiss made her feel. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sarah moaned softly against his lips, once Sam broke the kiss. "I've been caught…"

"Good," Sam said, as he lead Sarah to the front doors.

**THE END.**


End file.
